


Smith And Jones

by orphan_account



Series: The Saga of the Doctor and his Bladder [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bedwetting, Embarrassment, Humor, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The saga of the Doctor and his bladder come to a close. Starting with a Smith, then a Jones, it ends with both of them.





	Smith And Jones

The Doctor, Martha and Mickey were watching the Avengers, for the first time. As Loki battled Captain America elegantly, the Doctor leaned forward, squeezing his thighs together. It wasn’t entirely out of suspense, however. Knowing this, Martha whispered to the Doctor: “Are you on the scale?”. 

 

“A 4,” he replied, annoyed. He had ignored her suggestion to use the loo before the film. 

 

“What’re you guys on about?” Mickey asked confused. Martha explained quickly.    
  
“Told you-you should’ve peed before the movie, Mr ‘Superior Biology’,” Mickey teased the Time Lord. The Doctor nodded in agreement. 

 

An increasingly uncomfortable hour later, the movie was over. The Doctor stood up, about to uncross his legs, before tightly crossing them again, putting a hand on the back of the seat in front of him.

  
“Oh, blimey, my need for the loo’s gotten  _ urgent _ ,” the Doctor stated tensely.

 

“Come on, Doctor. Just  _ hold _ on, toilet’s right outside, you can do it,” Martha reassured him, stroking his back. 

 

“Yeah, plus, I reckon worst case scenario’s happening tonight anyway,” Mickey joked. The Doctor’s eyes widened upon hearing these words, and he blushed wildly.

 

“What do you mean it’s happening tonight?” Martha asked confused. 

  
“Can we do this  _ after _ ?! I’d like to prevent at least  _ one  _ accident today,” The Doctor exclaimed, hobbling quickly ahead of the couple, jiggling as they followed, supporting him with encouraging remarks, though Martha raised an eyebrow in curiosity. 

  
“I’ll take it from here, thanks,” the Doctor remarked, as he reached the men’s room door. He burst through the door, raised into the nearest stall, locked it with his free hand, then got in position. He hurriedly unzipped, aimed and let go, just in time. The relief was heavenly. The Doctor sighed audibly in enjoyment. He flushed, washed his hands and got back out to his friends. 

 

“Feel better?” Martha asked with a smile. 

 

“Much better. All good. Molto bene!” the Doctor cheered.

 

As they were walking out, Doctor Jones felt the need to ask about her husband’s comment.

 

“What did Mickey mean when he said the worst case scenario was guaranteed?” she asked, once again raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

 

The Doctor blushed at the memory Mickey was referring to. 

 

“Right after I regenerated into this body, I spent Christmas with Rose and Jackie at their flat. The following two nights, I..wet the bed. “ The Doctor quietly admitted. Martha looked at him sympathetically.

 

“It’s to do with the regenerative process, control of signals from the bladder, tend to be a bit..unpredictable, every few regenerations. Since I’ve now regenerated into this body twice, Mickey is suggesting it will happen again, like a do-over,” The Doctor explained, vaguely gesturing with his right hand. 

  
“And?” Mickey asked, more concerned, than looking to tease him.

 

“I don’t know,” The Doctor remarked, shrugging with a worried look on his face. 

 

“Well, we’re not leaving yet, there are a few more nights before we’ve all been dropped off, both in the TARDIS. You’ve got nothing to worry about, much less be ashamed of. Just let your bladder do what it wants. I’ve seen what happens when you don’t,” Martha assured him, accepting the expectation of the Doctor’s nightly accidents, with no judgement. 

  
“That’s why you made the deal with the scale, innit? Free the wee!” Mickey joked and laughed, patting the Doctor on the back. 

 

“Quite!” The Doctor replied, laughing in agreement.

 

The Doctor and his bladder had a nice two nights of peeing, both fixed by the TARDIS, with him no longer sneaking carefully around, nor requiring the humming to keep his friends asleep. He had no fear of any of them finding out. He was no longer embarrassed by his bedwetting. It could happen to anyone, and it was how his body chose to reprogram itself. He had wonderful friends none of whom would judge him. He walked casually to the laundry with his urine soaked sheets to one single comment from Donna: 

 

“Now, don’t you go drink any water, Spaceman. You don’t wanna exhaust your bladder with two wee-s in one night!” 

 

The End.


End file.
